wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ashes
Ashes ***THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO ADragonDreaming881. NO STEALING!!! EPIC CODE BY Streamy*** Appearance: Ashes is a scarily beautiful SkyWing. Her eyes, the palest of blue, glow with an intense light so bright that dragons are unable to look her in the eyes without being blinded. These blind spells can last from anywhere between a day to several months. Her scales are a bright scarlet, shot through with glowing orange in curling patterns like rising flames. Her spines, horns, claws, and wing membranes gradient from a brilliant red to a neon orange to a radioactive yellow and finally to a burning hot white. Her underbelly is an almost violent shade of orange that brightens to more yellowish as it gets closer to her body. Ashes glows all over, and cannot turn off this glow. It brightens with strong emotions, as do her eyes. She wears no jewelry or capes or such; she is not able. Ashes is firescales. Personality: Ashes is a depressed, tortured soul. She lives in a lonely bubble with only herself. She has no hobbies or interests, and absolutely no friends. Ashes spends a lot of the time crying, but no one notices, due to her glow that makes her hard to see clearly, especially when she is upset. Her tears dry as soon as they form in her eyes, and evaporate with hissing white steam. Ashes doesn't know where she fits in, and longs to fit in, but is totally unable to find out, or so she believes. She is lonely and twisted up inside because of her loneliness. She was found and forced to enroll in the AODSAA due to the amount of fear in Pyrrhia caused by her very existence. Ashes knows this, and it hurts her even more. Unbeknownst to all, Ashes has not stopped crying since she was 'invited' to join the school. Ashes hates the world because she can not be in it safely, and she hates herself for the same reason. Ashes is distant and sharp to dragons she meets, hoping to drive away anyone who talks to her before they emotionally hurt her. Not that many dragons will talk to her, or any, really. Abilities: Ashes is a hotter temperature then any dragon ever thought possible. She can burn most types of rock if she stands on it long enough. Dragons within five feet of her will be begin to feel a burnign sensation, much like getting to close to a fire, and going within two feet of her can cause severe burns. Touching her will kill instantly. Her mind holds so much fire the first and only mind reader ever to try to read her mind sustained severe brain damage. She took not only all her twin sister, Desolate's fire, but turned her into a strange, frozen alloy that is the only substance Ashes cannot even effect with her heat at all. Her sister, obviously, was born dead, made of a strange, frozen (even IceWings can't touch her without sustaining severe frostbite) metal. It is theorized that Ashes pulled out so much of her sister's fire that she sapped not only her life force but any possible heat that could ever touch her sister. Desolate can actually put out fires if she is near enough to them, just by existing. It is also theorized that this strange phenomenon is the reason for her second ability. Ashes has the strangest and possibly most morbid animus abilities ever heard of. First off, she is pretty much impervious, as before mentioned, to mind reading. Animus magic literally burns up within a foot of her, never reaching her, and she burns even items enchanted to be fireproof, though it is much more difficult fro her to burn enchanted items then it would usually be. Deflecting a spell or bypassing a spell (i.e. burning an enchanted fireproof item), even though she has no choice if a spell is thrown at her, makes her violently sick every time. Ashes will be throwing up liquid fire, basically, for an amount of time based on the power of the spell. It also lets her heat get to her brain, and she goes rather wild, saying weird things and acting like she doesn't have firescales. Most of the damage she does is while she is in this state. But the part that makes her the nightmare of every small dragonet, why her life is studied by all the most major scholars that exist, why her image is shown in every hatchery on Pyrrhia (and on nearby islands), is her own magic, and the nature of it. When Ashes kills a dragon by touching them, their life force is pulled into her, and she can use it as animus magic. The age of the dragon determines how much she gets, and if she tries too big a spell, the magic will simply be wasted and not work. But burning a dragon 50 or younger will not give her the force for even the simplest spell. Other than a spell only Ashes knows the nature of when she was young, Ashes has only ever tried to take away her firescales, to no avail. Ashes wants to be normal, but she fears the amount of dragons she might have to kill to make it happen.This ability has sparked lots of speculation as to the origin and nature of animus magic. History: Ashe's parents, Cardinal and Thrush, saw nothing unusual about their egg but it's size. It was a normal temperature, a bit large, to be fair, and a normal color. On hatching day, her mother, Cardinal, rushed to get her father, Thrush, from his job as a librarian, and they watched with glee as their egg rocked back and forth. It cracked, and a glow issued out. Curious, Cardinal and Thrush got closer, holding the egg right between them. And then it hatched. Thrush was instantly reduced to ashes, hence his daughter's name, while Cardinal first became a block of solid ice, and then, when a mewling Ashes tried to hug her mother, evaporated. Ashes was let to run wild, for no dragon knew how to do anything with her. Her village was deserted, and she lived alone. Every dragon hoped she would starve. But she didn't. Even though she could never eat, for the food would become ashes near or, or drink, for the liquid would evaporate, burning small animals gave her sustenance. Ashes's effects on the environment were reduced only near her sister, the only thing Ashes had ever successfully touched. She would sleep curled around her sister, later named Desolate by a group of scholars. Ashes loved Desolate with all her heart. Ashes was wild, with no language or dragon contact until three years of age, when she stumbled across a group of MudWing delegates to the Sky Kingdom who never arrived. After the discovery of other dragons, Ashes sought them out. Unable to stop her, dragons had to learn to live around her. Ashes developed language fully at age four.Her powers were discovered in full by the time she was five. She still returned to sleep around Desolate every night, until one day when she was five, when scientists took Desolate away to study. Ashes truly became twisted up inside after that. When she was seven, Ashes was enrolled in the AODSAA. Taking pity on her, Wisdomseer had Desolate transfer ed to the school as well. Ashes wailed happily for hours upon their reunion. Ashes hasn't cast a spell since she was five, even though dragons have died, hoping to save up enough magic to one day make Desolate real. The only reason Ashes hasn't just given up or become evil is her love for her sister, a hunk of metal. {| Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Animus Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)